All my boys
by smileyface12
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. introduction

AN: I don't own Inuyasha why do people have to say that inside the stories anyway

**Friendships Last Forever or do They**

**Once upon a time there was a princess in a far away land that had gotten everything she wanted when I say everything I mean everything. Her whole family was so rich that her allowance was a minimum wage of 1 million dollars a month.**

**Yeah right this is the real story……………………**

**I live Europe in nice little small house good enough for my brothers and sisters. Well if that means by like the girls have to sleep in the same room and the boys get there own. And the Mother of course gets a room for herself. Usually the place is always full but we all manage.**

**I have 2 sisters, Sango and shianna, they are both 16, we all get along sometime we help each other out when we need it the most. I also have 3 brothers, Souta he is 10, Juan he's 13, and Eddie well he's 17 last year in high school.**

**Oh and did I mention that my name is Kagome, Kagome hirgushi and I'm 16 too just like the rest of my sisters,**

**Well since my father died things have been different ya know. All the pressure has been put on my mom now we all have to pitch in to help with the financial causes. So, Sango, shianna, Eddie, and I have to all have jobs know. Well Eddie already had a job to pay for when he wanted to go out with his buddies and what not.**

**But other than that the whole family pitches in whenever they can Souta and Juan do some chores around the house and listen to Mom whenever she tells them to do something, well not all the time.**

**Me and my Sisters all go to the same school Ramstein high School (I don't own that high school) RHS. This school is loaded with a whole bunch of stuff to do for activities, there's chess club, Christian club, German club, German society, freshman class and a lot others. And they also have sport activities too there's Women's basketball Men's basketball, football, girls softball, golf men's and women's soccer, cheerleading, and the swim team.**

**But me I was just like where people knew me in the school some people but I wasn't popular like kikyou. Everything's always about kikyou. Just because she where some clothes that her breast is all hanging out and that her pants be under her butt. So you know what that means ALL THE BOYS BE WANTING A PIECE OF THAT. Ok come down girl come down.**

**Well this is basically how it is in my life it seems pretty dull though don't it well there's more in this like crazy adventure. But you will never guess what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: How about I say I don't anything of Inuyasha so I never have to say it again in the story. Ooh and I don't own any of Miley Cyrus's songs.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Early in morning everybody, including me, woke up early to get ready for school.**

**When everybody was ready to leave are mom told us to have a good day. My sister and my brother and I walk to school and from school from school. We dropped off Souta and Juan to the school they both go to. And the rest headed off to school. We where all happy that it was Friday, But we all only been in school for 2 days this is the third.**

**We all went are separate ways when we got to school we where all in diffenernt classes. So I went to my homeroom. I don't really know many people here yet so yeah like I said before I don't have any friends here yet.**

**I went in the class room and sat down waited for the teacher to come in for homeroom. She called out the names of the class one by one when she was finished there was still some time left. "Ok class that's it you all can talk till its time to go to you're next class" Ms.Jefferson said**

**Well that's exactly what the class did they talked some of them where actually throwing some papers across the class room and stuff like that.**

**Then someone actually came over to talk to me.**

"**Hi my name is Kanna you're Kagome the new girl right" she said. Kanna had a light complexion with kind of whitish hair but close to blonde. She was wearing a nice light blue long sleeve shirt. That had kind of like butterfly in the front that was red with the wings that crosses with sliver and gold. She was also wearing some tight jeans that wear black and like wear really form fitting.**

"**Yes I am" I said. I was actually kind of happy that some came over to talk to me.**

"**Not to like annoy or anything but did you come to the school during the middle of the year." She said**

"**It's just because of family matters and some issues" I said.**

"**Ooh alright is it because of some money problems and stuff like that?" she said.**

"**Ummm yeah kind of" I said**

"**So what class do you have I have b- 124 class schedule?"**

"**Ooh umm hold up"**

**I took out my paper with my schedule**

"**Ooh I have the same schedule as you now I know I won't get lost cuz I have someone to show me how to get there" I said saying kind of nervously.**

"**Ooh that's cool" she said she said like she really wanted to help me out.**

**Than the bell rang and so we all left the room than I accidentally bumped into something hard and all I new was that I had fell.**

"**Hey watch it" The person said. The voice sounded deep so I kind of figured that it was a boy.**

"**Ooh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't meant to" I said. When I was finished picking up my books he was helping me.**

"**It's ok" He finally said.**

"**What's you're name?" He asked. He has kind of whitish complexion his hair was long and black with kind of like a shine in it. And was also wearing a long sleeve green buttoned up shirt with some dark blue baggy denim jeans and NO THERE NOT UNDER HIS BUTT. But he was still cute.**

"**My name is Kagome and your's?" I said kind nervous like. Hoping he wouldn't hear that I was.**

"**It's Sesshomaru" He was saying it like it was all smooth.  
**

"**Well nice meeting you Sesshomaru Maybe I'll see you around bye" I said**

**And from than I knew that this was going to be a long day.**

**I went from history to Spanish to gym. Surprisingly I saw Sesshomaru there he was actually really good at sports. I was too but not that great. We had talked some more from than and I had made another friend there his name is Bankoutso. Also talked to some of Kanna's friends they all actually were nice to me.**

**After gym, Me and Kanna went to lunch we put or stuff away in our lockers. Are lockers were closed to each other so she waited for me to out my stuff away. Than we both went to lunch. We both choose to go outside for lunch. The food wasn't too bad though it was actually good.**

**Than after lunch we both went to Math class than to Science than to English than are last class we went to was health.**

**Ok now it's the end of the class basically the end of the day. I'm staring at the clock waiting for it to ring, TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK.**

**The tension is killing me **

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK.**

**My gosh ALL THAT TICKING AND TOCKING IS ANNOYING.**

**And finally the bell rings and ITS Friday no school till Monday YAY!!!!!**

**Before we left I gave Kanna my home phone number so she call if she wanted to if she wanted to talk or whatever and I was also talking to Sesshomaru he is just really nice to me I gave it to him to and he gave me his and what not. **

**So Sango, Shianna, and my brother Eddie walked home and went to pick up Souta and Juan. We picked them up and than we all walked home together. (Ooh that so cute)**

**We all talked about our day and the people we met. Even though it seems like we all get along trust me we don't always get along**

**Souta, Eddie, and Juan thought it was funny to bobby trap our room.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Souta was the one who had distracted us from going up to our room while Juan and Eddie wear setting it up.**

**They put a bucket on top of our door and was holding it by a string so it wouldn't fall while they walked in so all of them went in and than the lights went out they thought it was shortage but it wasn't they turned the lights out. They there was strings on the floor that had led to like feather falling off of the bucket and than flour came down to than to wash it all of with some milk when they where walking out the door to go get them.**

**All of them where laughing at us but they still got into a lot of trouble though. But we where all showered in milk it horrible it took us all a long time to get out the mess with the feathers and milk and flour.**

**All of us where all screaming and yelling at them for doing that and than started to hug them to get them covered in it too it funny but still aggravating that they did that.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**But anyway other than that we still get along.**

**As soon as we got home Kagome went to her room while everyone else stayed downstairs to go eat and watch T.V. **

**Before Kagome's Dad died he had bought her a guitar knowing how much Kagome loved to play the guitar, when her cousins used to come over they would a guitar with them. It was a classical guitar. Kagome was good at writing songs so when she comes home this is what she usually does when she comes home from school or whenever she has free time to do it. So she decided that before she would go to work she would just play some songs on her guitar or just one.**

**She makes sure her guitar strings are set for the song she wanted to do. She wrote this song after her Dad died.**

**She starts the beat and she starts to sing. **

**Miss you**

**Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la**

Verse 1:  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

Chorus:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart will let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

Verse 2:  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

Repeat Chorus

Bridge:  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

Repeat Chorus 2x

**When she was finished playing her song she got ready for work……..**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2

**All My Boys**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: id like to thank some how really helped me with this I thank you a lot thxs again**

**Kagome woke up with a yawn Saturday morning at exactly 6:30 A.M., because**

**she had to be to her job, waitressing at one of the local restaurants, by 8.**

**She trudged to her bathroom to take a shower to help her wake up from her**

**she grabbed her name tag, put her hair up in a bun and walked out of her**

**and walked to Benny's, her place of work.**

**At her work Kagome was unhappy to see the number of people that decided to**

**zombie like state. Unfortunately, a dose of sugar and a cup of exuberantly**

**strong coffee would have done a better job. After showering and brushing her**

**teeth Kagome, feeling only slightly less asleep, went back to her room to put**

**on her annoyingly cheerful, blue work shirt and black pants.**

"**I hate waking up early!" exclaimed a still not fully awake Kagome as**

**wake up for breakfast that morning. Honestly, shouldn't they be asleep like**

**all the other sane people. Seeing that she would have to go ahead and serve**

**these insane people she walked up to her first table of the day.**

"**Welcome to Benny's what can I get you to drink this morning? We have**

**some freshly brewed coffee and our orange juice is made from freshly squeezed**

**oranges." Kagome recited in a fake happy sounding voice.**

"**Yes I would like the freshly squeezed oranges and the pancakes with hash browns and beacon" the man said. I really couldn't see his face he was looking at the menu. But his voice sounded so familiar.**

" **is that all you would like sir"I asked**

"**no that will be all thank you" the man said than he lifted up his head AND I wouldn't believe that he would be going to this restaurant it was…………………………………………..**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

**Sesshomaru pov. 7 am**

**Man he woke early because had just had a dream about him and kikyou. (OOH WELL YEAH I PUT HER IN THE DREAM for all u people that are haters of kikyou yeah I went there) Oh my my my my my. What a bad dream that was indeed.**

**Well since I'm up might as well go and get breakfast**

**He quickly showered and got dressed he was wearing a black t-shirt that wasn't tight but it wasn't baggy. His shirt said dadadada dadadada can't touch this. His jeans were regular black jeans that were simple but once again they are not under his butt.**

**He took his car to the restaurant called The Diner a simple restaurant (ha I bet yall thought it was going to be him right well its not)**

**X0XOX0XOX0XOX0XOX0XOX0XOX0XO**

**Kagome's pov.**

**It was bankoutsu (sry if I spelt it wrong I didn't mention him before but now I am) from my history class and from home room he hanging out with some guys in the back of the class. He was just sitting with he might come in here and there and say something or laugh.**

**He was wear a white t-shirt that said school work is for babies and on the back of it had a stick figure on it with one of those chat bubbles that said hey well than what r u? And his jeans were dark blue plain and simple not under his butt.**

**I wouldn't expect him to be here.**

**Than he had said something I wasn't paying attention though.**

"**Huh what did you say I didn't hear you?" I said kind of like I was retarded.**

**He laughed "I said aren't you from the same school I go to" he said it slowly though.**

"**Ooooohhhhhhh yeah" I said suspiciously like why are you asking kind of.**

"**Ook well let me go and put the order in so ill be back" I said nervously and quickly walked way.**

**5 minutes later**

**I came back and asked if he would he like anything else to drink you know the regular when you're at a restaurant.**

"**Here is you're check sir" I said politely.**

"**Thank you have to call me sir ya know" he nicely said to me I thought oowww how sweet.**

"**Yeah thanks but I cant I'm at work I can get big trouble" nervously I said that**

"**Ooh ok" He said kind of sadly.**

**As I was walking away I thought to my self y is he eating by himself hmm oooh well it doesn't concern me.**

**X0X0X0X0XOX0OX0OXOXOXOXOX0XOX0**

**Sesshomaru pov.**

**While I was at the diner I ordered the regular meal I always get pancakes with beacon. Yum**

**When he was finished eating breakfast it was around 11 so he went back home and called up some friends and went to go hang out and go to the movies and stuff like a normal Saturday or is it.**

**X0XOXOXOXOX0X0X0XOXOX0XOXOX0X0**

**END CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 3

All My Boys

By: Smileyface12

An: last chapter I had some help with that by someone who really helped we work this I thank her for the help

Chapter 3

Regular pov.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Sesshomaru called up some friends they decided to go see a funny movie. You know to get there funny genes going. I had called up Miruko, Kouga, sadly my brother Inuyasha, and Hiten.

Miruko was wearing a regular blue shirt with black jeans his hear was in the usual ponytail. He was wearing air force one sneakers that were white with a blue check.

Kouga was wearing all black, black shirt, black pants, black Reebox sneakers; his hair was also in the usual ponytail.

Inuyasha was wearing a white shirt that was South Pole and said South Pole with black jeans. He let his hair down his nice long black hair.

Hiten was wearing a hot red shirt with hot red pants his sneakers were white and red Nikes. His hair was in his usual pony tail.

The whole crew went o the movies and they decided on what they wanted to see they all decided to see rush hour 4

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bankoutsu pov.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

After breakfast Kagome had came back to my table to give me my check.

"Is that all sir" Kagome said

"Um yeah that's it" I said to her.

"Would you like the check sir" She said

"Yes please I would like the check" said Bankoutsu.

As she started walking away I quickly said

"Hey didn't I tell u can call me Bankoutsu"

"Yeah but didn't I say that I can't because I'm at work" said Kagome

I laughed as she walked away.

A few moments later she came back with the check

I paid for it and gave it back to her

"Thank you for coming to Benny's have a great day" she said cheerfully.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome pov.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

After I that he said to me

"Hey what time do you get off of work today Kagome" he said

"I get off at 11:30 why do you ask"

"Oh um would you like to go to the movies with me after you get off" he said

Wow I was nervous than I didn't even know what to say

"Hello" he said waving his hands in front of my face

"Umm I think about" I said

"Ok well than can I get your number than so I could call you to get the answer" he said

"Yeah sure" I said

I wrote down my number on a paper and gave it to him

"Ok well than ill call u later" he said

"Yeah sure"

I said than walked away and went back to work until 11:30

END CHAPTER

An: hey people sorry I took so long to update I had school and I've been really busy so sorry again hoped you like this one.

Please review if you have any ideas I would be gladly to take them thanks you and thanks for reading.


End file.
